jacksons at christmas time
by jeaninereach
Summary: tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

The Jacksons at Christmas time

It was Christmas time and it was also a very rough time for the Jackson family as well. The reason why it was rough is because Michael lost his memory. He was in a bad accident and when he woke up in the hospital he couldn't remember anything. His siblings Janet Tito Jackie Marlon and Jermaine were so worried about him. They never left his side.

The doctor released Michael from the hospital a week later but the catch was that he had to stay with his siblings. He needed to feel at home in every way possible. It was hard for his siblings because it was like having a stranger in there house. It is Michael and it looks like Michael but his personality was way different.

It hurt his siblings. So now it was night time and everyone one was getting ready for dinner and Janet asked where is Michael at? Jackie said I will go get him he should be in his room. So Jackie got up from the couch and went to Michael's room. When he looked in the room and saw that it was empty he then went and knocked on the bathroom door and there was no answer. He checked the rest of the house and yet still no Michael.

He went back into the kitchen and said um we have a problem. They all looked at Jackie and said what do u mean? Jackie said Michael he's missing I checked the entire house. He's not here. They all drop everything they are doing and put their coats on and their shoes and they go out looking for him. Its not good that Michael is out on his own with no memory what so ever.

When they were out looking for Michael they ended up running into a good friend of theirs. His name is Chris tucker. Chris said hey guys were you all rushing to? He laughed and Jermaine said we lost Michael and he still doesn't have a memory and he's out here some were all alone which is not good. Chris said wow guys calm down he's ok I just saw him at the restaurant down the street.

He's with some friends and he's back guys he has his memory back. He took a nap and when he woke up he remembered stuff so he went to the doctors and he was cleared so he went and hung with his friends. Tito said that's great and all but he could have at least told us. Come on guys we need to go and get him.

Chris said good bye to them and then they all rushed down the street to the restaurant that Michael was at. When they got there they saw Michael being pushed on the ground. The guy who pushed him was a guy named Len. Then Len said Michael you're a mistake and you put your family through those 2 trials. How could you? He then slapped Michael across the face.

When his siblings saw that they ran over and Jermaine said leave our brother alone. Michael then said you think I wanted my family to go through that with me? Well you're wrong. Len then gave Michael a dirty smirk and walked away. Then Michael's friends helped him up and then mike looked at his family and said with tears in his eyes, I'm better off without my memory all I do is cause trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

He then left and ran out of the restaurant. His family followed him but it was really dark out and they ended up losing him. They went back to the house to talk about what they were going to do. Then they heard a knock on their door. Marlon went to answer it and it was some of Michael's friends. They came in and sat down and said Michael he is going to Gary. Back to your home when you were kids.

Janet asked why I he going back there? One of the friends said we are not sure. We aren't forcing you all to go. Jackie said nope it's not even a question looks like we are going to Gary. The friends said their goodbyes and then they all went and packed their bags. They all packed a few bags because they didn't know how long they would be staying there.

So they now left and they were on their way back to their childhood home. When they got there it was now late into the night. It was around 10. When they all walked in to their old house they saw Michael on the floor crying. They all put there things down.

Once they did that they went and sat down by Michael. Janet said in a hushed voice, Michael please tell us what's bothering you! He looked up at all of them with tears pouring down his face and all he said was I'm sorry.

Tito said for what Michael? What are you sorry for? Michael then said with a shaky voice, everything, just me being alive. Janet then asked Michael, mike do you remember only something's or everything? He then replied with, I remember everything, every little thing I screwed up, messed up, those trials, I am innocent, I always was and I always will be but for you all to have to go through that as well. He kept crying some more.

Marlon then said, Michael you don't have to tell us that you are innocent; we knew it from day one. They all agreed with Marlon. Then Tito said, Michael we all love you so much, we would never ever let you go through anything like that alone. You need to know that Michael and believe it as well.

Michael then said, and looks at me, you have a brother that has vitiligo, and who has lupus. I'm a problem all around. Every ones mouth just dropped open. Jermaine then said, wait hold up Michael, back up. Jackie then said, when were you diagnosed with lupus and when were you going to tell us? Michael said it wouldn't have mattered because; it's just one more thing you could hate me for.

Marlon then said, Michael we will never hate you. Janet then said Michael tell us what's really bothering you. She continued with Michael we know you to well, so please tell us and be honest and talk to us. It's ok Michael.

Michael then took a deep breath and then whipped his tears away and then said, ok ever since I was in the group and then when Jermaine didn't sign to move on with us as we kept going on without him I noticed how we all missed him. He started to cry again and Tito said, it's ok Michael you're doing great, come on don't stop now keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

So he took another breath and then said, I thought you guys wanted Jermaine back and not me there, and then when we all toured I saw you all get along so well and you were happy again. But I was still left out so I went solo because I thought you all would want me gone. I swear to you guys if I knew I was going to become this famous I would have just left the band and moved some were and staid low keyed.

He was crying so much now. All the brothers and Janet stood up and Janet took mikes hands and helped him up. They all hugged him. Then Tito said, Michael we didn't mean to leave you out. Yes we all missed Jermaine but we have never wanted you out of the group. Everyone agreed with Tito. Mike then said, I just need to be alone I'm sorry.

So he went into the room that his parents slept in and sat down and started to cry again. Every one soon fell asleep in the living room. Michael left his parents room and saw everyone sleeping. So he then went out front for a few just to get some fresh air but he came back in not long after because it was freezing out.

When he got back inside he saw a sleeping bag on the floor lying next to Jermaine. Jermaine heard mike come back inside and he sat up and said Michael come on and get some sleep. Mike took a breath and walked over and laid down. Jermaine said, night Michael I love you. Mike said I love you more. Then Jermaine fell asleep but not Michael.

He couldn't sleep he had too much on his mind. Later into the night it got very cold in the house. Everyone woke up except for Michael. He was lying in the sleeping bag shaking. Marlon looked over and said; guys look at mike he's shaking. We all are cold. We need to fix this heat and fast.

So Tito and Jermaine went and looked at the heating system and they fixed it after working on it for a little while. The house finally got warm again and everyone fell back to sleep including Michael. Not too long after mike jumped up from a bad dream. He was crying and talking in his sleep.

Jackie and Jermaine woke up and looked over at Michael and saw him scrunched up crying. They all knew it was going to be a long night but they didn't really mind. Jermaine said, Michael are you ok? Mike then said, yea bad dream sorry just go back to sleep. It won't happen again I promise.

Jackie then said, mike you can't stay up so try to go back to sleep and if you have a bad dream again its ok, it's only a dream and we are all here. Mike said, no it really happened to me. I need to tell you all something about the accident. Jermaine then woke everyone up.

Everyone sat around Michael and it was hard for him he was crying but he needed to tell them even if they didn't believe him. So he then started, that guy Len from the restaurant he really hurt me. He wanted me to go through what I went through with the trials. The pictures of my body and he also hurt me as well and in beat me.

Then when he was done with me he left me and then I got dressed and I was in so much pain. When I drove back home I wasn't thinking right and that's when I crashed the car, I needed to tell you all that because I couldn't keep it in anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Tito then said, Michael are we supposed to believe this? Michael said, I thought you wouldn't, hold on. So he went to his bag and pulled out a video and then gave it to Tito. Mike said he recorded it all. They put the movie in and they couldn't even make it through the first 5 minutes of it. Janet said, o mike we are so sorry, trust me he will pay for this.

Mike shook his head no and said, its over there's nothing we can do about it. Marlon said well let's get some more sleep and then we will go back home and then we will figure this all out. They all got agreed but Michael was still worried. He's glad he told them all though. So the next day came and they all went home.

Then when they got home Michael went into the shower. While he was in the shower his phone rang and there was a voicemail. Janet got his phone and put it on speaker. They all heard Len on the phone. He said; of you don't get away from your family you will be sorry Michael. The deleted the message so mike would not hear it, but he did hear it because he was done with his shower.

When he got into his room he got dressed very quickly and packed a bag. He threw the bag out of his window. Tito was looking out the window and saw the bag fall. So he went out and got it. He looked up to see where it came from and when he saw that it was Michael's room he knew what mike was up to. Then Michael came down and told everyone, I'm going out I will see you all later.

So he went to get his bag but it was not there. Tito said, are you looking for this. Mike looked at him. Tito said, you're not leaving out sight Michael, we know you heard before. Michael said, ok you caught me, but you heard him Tito, I have to leave. I don't have much of a choice. Tito said, Michael there always a choice but this time instead of you choosing it we are choosing it for you.

Our choice is your staying with us weather you like it or not and you're not leaving our sight and that's final Michael. Michael took a deep breath and then said, fine. Mike and Tito went inside and they all sat on the couch and watched some TV. Michael said in a low voice, I'm sorry. They all looked at him and Tito put the TV on mute.

Marlon said, now what are you sorry for? Michael said, that you all are in this mess with Len, and it's all my fault that's why I just know it's better if I just leave. Jermaine said, Michael you're not leaving. There was a knock on the door and it was the mail lady. Janet said, thank you and then closed the door.

Later on at night Michael was in his bed thinking. He then heard a knock at his door. So he got up and opened it. It was Len Michael was about to scream but Len covered his mouth. Len then said, when I let you go you are going to pack a bag and then we are out of here. Mike nodded his head ok. They packed his bag and then walked out of his room.

Everyone woke up because they heard something. The saw Michael with a bag and they saw the fear in his face. Then they saw Len. Jackie said, leave our brother alone Len. Janet turned on the lights. Len said, I'm doing you all a favor if you think about it, I'm getting rid of your biggest problem. Marlon then said, your our biggest problem Len. Now let go of our brother or you will be sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Then all of a sudden Len took out a gun and held it up towards Michael. Len said, say good bye Michael. Just as he was about to pull the trigger the door opened and it was the cops. They yelled, drop the gun and put your hands were we can see them NOW. So Len did. He pushed Michael on the ground as hard as he could and then the cops arrested him.

Len then said, this isn't the last time you will see of me Michael, I promise you that. Once the cops cleared out of the house Tito said, we called them just in time. While they were talking Michael was still on the floor and he sat up and he didn't cry, he didn't shake, he just sat there looking in to space. He could have died but yet his family stuck up for him.

Jackie noticed that Michael was still on the floor. So he went over there and said, come on Michael, its ok your safe now. Mike looked at everyone and then looked at Jackie. Jackie put his hands out for mike to take and that's what mike did. Once Michael had stood up he was all shaken up. So Michael then walked into the kitchen and he got a glass of water.

Everyone followed him and Janet said come on Michael I will tuck you in. so before he could answer she took his hand and led him to his room. Janet then tucked him in a gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said good night to him and then shut off his room light. She said, mike we all love you and if you need us come and get us.

Mike fell asleep really fast. He was so over tired and he needed all the rest he could get. After sleeping Michael got up at 8 and he was lying in his bed just going over everything that had went on. He then got up and got dressed. Then he went into the kitchen. While he was looking for something to eat his phone rang.

He said, hello? It was Len. Len said, I'm on house arrest for now but you will pay Michael, I'm telling you that right now. Mike hung up his phone and Jermaine said, mike who was that? Mike told Jermaine, it was Len and he told me that he's on house arrest and that I will pay. Jermaine said, ok you're not leaving without one of us to go any were.

Mike just nodded. Jermaine then said, Michael everything is going to be ok. Mike said, I hope. Tito and Marlon walked in with a paper. They called Jackie and Janet into the room. Tito said, look what we found in mikes room, it's a song. Mike said, yea I um figured you guys might want to perform together again you can sing this song. Marlon said wait it's a 4 part harmony me Jackie Jermaine and Tito he read. Mike where is your part? Mike said I didn't think you wanted me to perform with you all.

Tito said, we will write a part for you and then you will perform with us and you will perform some of your own songs as well, ok? Mike then said, wait what? O no I can't guys. Janet said, Michael it's what you want and it's what you love to do, you know that Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

He just nodded and then he sighed. Jackie said, well now that's solved lets go get some food, lets go eat. They all agreed, but Michael was still a little nervous about going out though. But he went anyway. They al had a great breakfast. They all talked including Michael. They all or once forgot about everything that happened and Michael even felt like he fit in. which is what he has always wanted. Who would have thought that it would have been over a simple family breakfast.

Later on that night everyone was talking about performing again and the brothers were writing Michael's part. Mike saw that they were all focused on that and Janet was working on her own songs. So mike thought that it would be a good time to sneak away, so he went and got a blanket from his room and the he went outside. He put the blanket around him because it was very cold out.

He just wanted to get some fresh air. Back inside they didn't even notice that Michael was gone. After a while Michael was getting really tired and cold. So when he walked into the house everyone looked up and tito said, were did you go? Mike said, I was just sitting out back but I'm going to bed now. Marlon said, wait we finished your part, come on and sing it once with us. Mike said, ok.

So Michael went and sat down next to Marlon and they started to sing the song. They could tell that Michael was holding back though. Jermaine stopped in the middle of the song and said, ok hold up Michael why are you holding back are you ok? Mike looked at them all and said, sorry, I'm just nervous not really for performing but with everything that has gone on I don't know!

Jackie said, everything is going to be ok we promise. The song they were singing is called this is it! Mike said, if you say so, alright lets sing it one more time.

Ready?

1,2,3,4

This is it, Here I stand

I'm the light of the world

I'll feel grand

Got this love, I can feel

And I know, Yes for sure

It is real  
>And it feels as though I've seen your face a thousand times<p>

And you said you really know me too yourself

And I know that you have got addicted with your eyes

But you say you're gonna leave it for yourself

Oh

I never heard a single word about you

Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover

Come on baby just understand  
>This is it I can say<p>

I'm the light of your world run away we can feel

This is real Every time I'm in love that I feel  
>And I feel as though I've known you since a thousand years<p>

And you tell me that you've seen my face before

And you said to me that you don't want me hanging around many times wanna do it here before

Oh yeah

I never heard a single word about you

Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover

Come on baby just understand  
>This is it<p>

I can feel I'm the light of the world

This is real feel my song we can say

And I tell you can feel that way  
>And I feels as though I've known you for a thousand years<p>

And you said you saw my face yourself

And you said want to go with you on a while

And I know that it's really for myself

Oh yeah

I never heard a single word about you

Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover

Come on please dear understand  
>I never heard a single word about you<p>

Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover

Come on dear please understand

Oh yeah  
>I never heard a single word about you<p>

Falling in love wasn't my plan

This is it

This time when Michael sang the song he did not hold back at all. It felt so good to sing like that again, because he hasn't sang or danced since he got his memory back. Mike said, well all I need to do is dance. Everyone was so happy and so proud of him, they jumped up and gave him hugs. Jermaine then said, ok lets get some sleep. They all agreed.

So now it was late at night and Michael jumped up coughing. He couldn't stop so he went and got a drink of water. Tito heard Michael so he got up and went to the kitchen to check on him. Tito said, Michael are you ok? Mike said, I cant stop coughing and I'm having trouble breathing. Then all of a sudden he fell to the floor.

Tito ran over to him and then he called Jackie. Jackie came running in. what's wrong, he asked. Tito said, call an ambulance and fast and then go and wake everyone up, Michael he cant breath. So when the ambulance came and took mike to the hospital everyone else followed the ambulance to the hospital. When they put Michael in his room the doctor came and checked him out.

After the doctor came out to the waiting room and walked over to the family and said, ok we found the problem. Your brother has not been eating and he told me everything that happened and we checked him out and when he was beat he ended up having some of his ribs fractured and on top of all that he didn't show up for his check up last week once he got his memory back.

The doctor then said, we did the check up on him and he is ok to go home now. So they all thanked the doctor and then they went in and saw Michael. They were going to have a huge talk with him. Once they got into the room Marlon said, how could you Michael, miss your appointment and on top of that you were not eating.

Michael said, I missed my appointment because, I was afraid to leave the house alone and you all were busy so I wasn't going to bother you all and I just have to much on my mind. I didn't mean to not eat, I'm sorry I really am. Jackie said, ok lets just get you home and to bed and you are going to eat every meal with one of us so we know your eating. Especially when we perform, you need your food and drinks.

Michael said, yea ok lets go. They all helped Michael out of the bed and then they all left the hospital and went back home.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got home they all went to bed. Michael didn't wake up until 10 as did everyone else. Tito came into Michael's room and said, come on wake up man. Mike said, I'm up, I'm up. Tito then said, come and meet us at the table. So he got up and went to the table. Marlon said, mike what do you want to eat?

Michael replied with, I will just have an apple. I'm not that hungry. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Michael. Jackie said, mike don't start, we will make you eggs and toast and you will eat all of it. Mike said, so there is no apple? Jackie then laughed and said, here Michael you can have your apple.

He handed him the apple and Michael said, thanks, with a huge smile on his face. They all laughed. So he started to eat his apple then he ate breakfast with everyone else. He was hungrier then he thought.

So later on that day Janet went into Michael's room and told him, hey mike we all have to go out. You are not to leave this house and don't open the door for anyone. We are going shopping so we will be back later on. Mike just nodded his head.

So they all left and went to the mall. Michael decided to put on a disguise and go to the mall as well. His family wont even notice him if no one else will. So he got on his disguise and then left his house. Once he got to the mall he was walking around and he saw his family eating lunch. While they were eating Jermaine said, o no. tito then said, what's wrong? Are you ok? Jermaine said, look at that guy over there, isn't that our brother, he is dressed like the old man form his ghosts film.

They all looked over and they all noticed it was there brother. Mike saw them all looking over so he kept walking. He went into the music store and was looking at some cds. Back with his siblings Janet said, I told him to stay home. Guys come on, we have to follow him. So they all got up and went into the music store.

Marlon said, yep that's Michael, I know it. Tito said, how are you shore? Marlon then said, look at his shoes. Jackie laughed and said, alright that is Michael for sure. Janet went over to Michael and said, o Jermaine Jackson? Mike nodded and said, I'm a huge fan of the Jackson family, not mike though. Janet knew right there that it was Michael because he said mike and not Michael. Janet then asked, how come you are not a fan of Michael?

As she asked that the rest of the family came over. Mike said, he's ok but he seems like he causes to much trouble. How do you all love him as your brother? I don't know how you do it. Jermaine said, we love our brother so much. Mike said, yea o well, I heard that he's going away for a while. Marlon said, wait what? He didn't tell us that! Mike said, yea I heard he's getting away for a while, just to get out of every ones way for a while and to clear his head.

Mike then grabbed all of his siblings cds. He then said, these are going on my iPod. Well I have to go, its getting late. He went over and paid for the cds and he said to himself wow that was a close one.


	8. Chapter 8

Then Jackie said, wait do you want to grab something to eat? Mike said, no thanks. He then left the store and walked to his car and he didn't notice his family following him. Right before he go in his car he heard some one say, your not leaving. He turned around and saw his family there.

Tito said, we wont let you leave and your supposed to be home. Michael said, how did you know? Marlon then spoke up and said, your our brother, and those shoes did not help. Just to let you know Michael using your disguise from your ghosts film wasn't smart. Mike then said, busted. Tito said, ok lets go home and your not leaving Michael.

Michael said, please guys just for a little while. They all screamed no! Michael sighed and said, not fair. Jermaine then said, I will drive with Michael to make sure he goes right home. They all nodded and headed home. The car ride was very silent. Once they got home Michael went and changed. When he back out he said, I'm sorry for sneaking out, it wont happen again. They all forgave him.

Michael went back into his room and put all the new cds on his iPod. He then listened to it while he was laying on his bed. After he did that he went on the computer and played some games. He then decided to go out for a walk, but he didn't tell anyone he was going out. While he was walking he saw Len and Len saw him. Michael turned around and ran home as fast as he could.

When he ran into the house he slammed the door closed and he was out of breath. His family looked at him and then Michael ran into his room and hid under his covers. Tito said, were did you go? Why didn't you tell us you went out, and what happened? Mike then said, I went for a walk, sorry I didn't tell you, and Len saw me and he was chasing after me. Don't worry I'm not leaving this room again, so I guess I cant perform I'm sorry.

Janet said, first off, calm down, and second of all, your performing weather you like it or not, and thirdly, Len is not going to hurt you Michael so don't try and use this as your reason to get out of performing because its not going to work. Michael sighed and then said, my head is spinning right now. So much is going on and its all my fault and then I got you all involved. Ughh! Just kill me now!

He put the pillow over his head. Mike then said, when I die everything will be all better. Jackie said, stop talking like that Michael. Michael said, I need some sleep, so they all left his room so he could sleep.

A week went by and everything was getting back to normal. So one day Michael was in the living room watching TV and it said on the news, the tour date is set for Janet, Jackie, Marlon, tito, and Jermaine. They are leaving today and they are going to be rehearsing. Michael was a little confused. They told him that he had no choice that he had to perform with them and he was getting happy about it but now he doesn't even know if he's performing.

Everyone walked in the house and mike turned off the TV and said, so your rehearsals are next week? They all looked at him with confusion. Janet said, your apart of this as well. Mike said, that's not what the news said. Janet looked at Michael and said, mike you know not to listen to the news. He just sighed and said, I know your right.


	9. Chapter 9

So then they all went and made something to eat. Michael ended up making a nice salad. Everyone was so jealous. So they all saw him making it and Jermaine said, I want what your having Michael. They all agreed. Mike said, um ok I will make it for you all. So that's what he did.

They all sat down and ate there meal and they all loved the salad that Michael made. Tito said, who thought you cooked. Mike said, I taught myself. Is it ok or do you not like it? They all said, its amazing. Michael said, I will cook dinner for you if you want. They all said, shore.

So the day went on and it was now time for dinner. Michael was making a nice salad and pasta dish with a nice tasty sauce. Everyone was watching him cook and Marlon said, damn Michael, what cant you do? They all laughed and mike said, a lot of things trust me.

Jermaine said, name a few. Michael said, I cant go out in public alone, I'm shy, and I'm not a good brother at all. Janet said, Michael! Mike said, o would you look at that dinner is ready. Janet then said, mike we will talk about this. He just nodded and put the dinner on the table. So everyone sat down and ate there food, and it was amazing.

After they ate Michael cleaned everything up. Marlon and Jackie offered to help but mike told them that he got it. So he cleaned everything up alone. When he was done cleaning up he went to his room and laid down on his bed.

His cell phone rang and it was one of his friends. Mike said, hey what's up? His friend said, come on we are meeting at the ice rink. Mike said, ok I'm on my way. So he hung up his cell phone and left his house. He forgot to tell his family.

So Janet went into his room and saw that he was gone. She went out and said, did mike go out? They all looked confused and said, not that we know of. Tito said, lets call his friends. So that's what they did. so tito called one of mikes friends and he said, hey do you know were Michael is? His friend said, o yea he is with us right now, we are ice skating.

Tito then said, ok we are on our way but don't tell him that we are coming. His friend said, ok. So he hung up his phone and tito then said, he is ice skating. Marlon said, since when does he ice skate? Jackie said, see what cant our brother do! They all laughed and then they got there shoes on and left for the rink.

Back at the ice rink mike and his friends were sitting at a table talking. Michael's siblings came in and stood behind him and his friends didn't tell him that they were standing behind him. One of his friends said, Michael what's wrong? Mike said, I don't know I have so much to do when I get home, I have to talk to my family about touring.


	10. Chapter 10

One of his friends said, mike that's great your going on tour with them! Michael smiled and said, I want to so badly but if I go its going to be all about me again and that's not fair to them. I want to be with them again and I think Janet wants to perform scream which I don't mind at all, but think about it they will need more security because of me.

I said before while I was making dinner that I'm not a good brother because I'm not and I have to much baggage. His friend then spoke up and said, I don't think they think that Michael. Mike then took a breath and changed the subject. He said, come on lets go skate.

When he got up he saw his family there. He then put his hand on his head and said, o man I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you all I was going out. Then Jackie said, we will talk later about everything, but for now lets skate. So they all agreed and went to skate.

Mike was on the ice alone and his siblings got on the ice and caught up to him. They all skated together. They all had a great time. Tito almost fell but Michael caught him. Mike said, are you ok? Tito said, yea thanks. Then tito skated away and caught up to everyone else and Michael finished the lap and went to the side to take a small break.

Everyone kept skating and Michael was watching. He spaced out for a while, he thought about going on tour and how much fun it would be. Then his friend came over and said, mike come on speed skating. Mike smiled and said, lets go! The music was on full blast and the lights went out and the colored lights came on.

Mikes family stopped skating because they didn't know what was going on. Then they looked at Michael's friend and he took off. then 2 seconds later Michael took off. he skated as fast as he could. When mike passed everyone Jackie yelled out, hey mike what's going on? Mike screamed out, speed skating. They all smiled and started to skate as fast as they could.

A few seconds later the music stopped and the lights went on. They all froze and looked at the entrance on the rink and Len was standing there. Mike was at the back with his family. Marlon asked, is that Len? Mike skated away from his family and went up to Len and they all followed him. Len said, didn't I tell you to stay away from your family?

Mike was about to say something but Janet said, go away now Len. Mike then said, no its ok, I'm getting tired anyway I will see you guys later and I will see you guys at home. He then got off the ice and put his shoes on. They all followed him and Jackie said, Michael come on lets go home and talk. He just nodded.

They next day was a big day, it was there first day of rehearsals. Mike got up at 5 in the morning because he wanted to get there early. Michael called the car service and they came and picked him up.


	11. Chapter 11

When he was in the car he noticed that the driver took him to a warehouse and the driver said, lets go he's waiting for you. Michael knew he was talking about Len. He was scared now. Back with his family they got up to hours later. They all got ready to go and they knew that Michael had left early.

Once they got to the dance studio they put there things down and they were wondering were Michael was. So Janet decided to call Michael. She had her phone on speaker. Mike answered his phone and said, I'm sorry I cant talk right now. Jermaine said, Michael tell us were you are, are you ok? If your not ok tell us your sorry. Michael then with a nervous voice said, I'm sorry.

Tito then said, does Len have you? If he does tell us you love us. Mike said, I love you! Marlon said, Michael we are on our way, are you at the warehouse? Mike said, yea! Jackie said, ok we are leaving now, it will be ok Michael. Then they hung up the phone.

Michael was in a dark room sitting on the floor and the room was freezing and he was crying. He had nothing left in him. He couldn't be strong anymore. He ended up laying down on the cold floor and fell asleep.

His family came to get him. They had to find him. The warehouse was big and empty and cold. They did not see anyone there but they had to look around for there brother. They checked everywhere and then they passed a door. So they opened the door and they saw there brother laying on the floor and he was shaking.

They all ran over to him and he was out cold. Jermaine and Jackie lifted Michael up and they carried him to the car and then they drove home. Once they got home they brought him to his room and tucked him into his bed. They took turns watching him.

When Marlon was in his room he heard Michael coughing. He called everyone in. they all came running in. Michael sat up and he kept coughing. Tito gave him a glass of water and mike said, thank you, I'm sorry I didn't show today, I promise I will be there tomorrow. Jermaine said, yea you will be there tomorrow because your coming with us.

Michael just sighed and said, well at least I will be safe with all of you guys. Jackie said, Michael you need to be honest with us, do you only feel safe around us? Mike then nodded his head yes. It was silent for a few seconds and then Michael spoke up I know that you all don't want me to always stay by you, I'm trying to go places on my own and its not easy for me.

I keep getting panic attacks, but I'm working through them. Jermaine then put his hand up and said, hold up Michael, you have been having panic attacks? Are they bad Michael? Mike said, its ok, I'm fine its nothing to worry about.


	12. Chapter 12

I will be fine, I'm trying to control them. Jermaine said, mike answer my question, are they bad? Mike nodded his head yes. Tito then spoke up and said, ok we need to fix this, I'm so tired of Michael having to go through all of this. Michael then said, no I deserve to go through all of this, you guys don't deserve to go through this, its all my fault.

Mike then ran to the bathroom and locked the door and started to cry. Marlon was banging on the door and he said, mike come on open up the door. Michael did open it and said, I just want to be alone right now. Then he ran to his room and locked his room door and laid on his bed and started to cry again.

After a while mike got up form his bed and started to pack. He wasn't running away but he was packing for the tour. He figured that running away will do nothing at all and he needs to fight the attacks away.

So it was not late at night and Michael has not eating anything yet so he went down stairs to the kitchen and got something to eat. Everyone was still up because, they wanted to make sure that Michael was ok and that he ate. When Michael saw that they all were still up he said, o sorry! He then turned around to go back to his room but then Jackie stopped him and said, mike wait, you have to eat.

Michael took a breath and turned around and said, that's what I came down for but its ok though, I can wait till later. Jermaine said, nope you can eat now, come on lets go we will sit with you while you eat. So mike went and got a drink and made a sandwich and then sat at the table with his family.

Janet said, Michael you don't deserve this at all, we know you think its all your fault but its not and you need to believe us Michael please! Jackie said, Michael now your having panic attacks, this isn't good, you need to talk to us and be open with us, you cant keep things bottled up inside.

Michael then said, I'm all packed for the tour, if you still want me there. Tito said, of course mike we want you there. Come on and talk to us Michael. Mike said, its ok I don't need to talk about it. He then got up and put his dish in the dishwasher. He then left and went back into his room.

Marlon the said, o man we need to help him so much but he doesn't talk to us we don't know what's bothering him and then we don't know how to help him. They all agreed and Jermaine said, lets just go to bed and talk to him in the morning. So that's what they did.

Later on at about 2 in the morning Michael woke up because he couldn't sleep. So he got a blanket and went outside to get some fresh air. It was freezing out though. When he got outside he sat on the ground and started to cry.

He just needed to clear his head. Back at the house Marlon was on his computer because, he couldn't sleep. None of them could sleep. While they each were in there rooms they put there robes on and they all went down stairs to the back door. Marlon said, guys its just Michael.

Janet said, yea well its 30 degrees out, he cant stay out there and he really cant fall asleep out there. They all agreed with her on that one. Tito said, I will go get him. So he went outside and saw Michael shaking and laying down . tito said, mike come on its to cold out, lets go inside. Mike just nodded and he got up and they went inside.

Once they got inside Michael went and laid on the couch. Mike said, you guys don't have to stay up with me, I don't think I am going to fall asleep. Jermaine then said, you need to sleep Michael, come on, lets go. So mike got up and went to his room and tried to fall asleep. When he was laying in his be he closed his eyes and he actually fell right to sleep.

So it was morning and Janet came into mikes room and tried to wake him up. He's not easy to wake him up. The brothers passed by the door and tito said, good luck waking him up. They all laughed. Jermaine came up with a great idea. He said, lets jump on him. They all agreed and ran over to him and woke him up by jumping on him.

He woke up right away and he said, I'm up guys I'm up. He was laughing with his family. Janet said, good because we need to go and practice for the tour, so get up sleepy head. Mike then laughed and nodded his head. So everyone left his room so he could get his things ready and jump in the shower. Tito came back in and he was about to tell Michael something but he saw mike was not wearing a shirt and all of the bruises were showing and he knew that Len did that to him.

Mike saw tito standing there and he said, what up tito? Tito said, we are going to stop and get some food on the way. Is that ok with you? Mike nodded and said, yea that's fine with me. So then mike went a took a nice hot shower. After that he got dressed and then left with everyone else to the dance studio.

Once they got there everyone put there things down and started to warm up. Everyone got ready to sing and Michael got the microphone and took a deep breath. Jermaine said, ok its Jackson 5 time, lets go. So all the brothers lined up and they heard the music come on and they started to walk up to the microphones and they all began to sing.

They all remembered there dance moves including Michael. To Michael it felt so good to perform with his brothers again. After they all sung there songs it was now time for Michael and Janet to sing there song called scream. It went very well. After they finished that song they took a break and had some water.

After a while Jackie said, ok Michael your up. Mike was still drinking his water and when he heard his brother say that he choked on his water. When Michael caught his breath he said, wait guys no please I cant perform my own songs in the concert. Janet then said, you don't get a say in this, we all voted and we chose songs for you.

She continued with, you will sing 5 songs. We each chose our favorite one. You will be singing Rock with You, Stranger in Moscow, Will You Be There, Heal the World, and Man in the Mirror. Mike said, I didn't even know you guys listened to my music. They all laughed and Marlon said, Michael your our favorite artist, not just because your our brother. If we were not related you would still be our favorite.

Mike said, really? They all said, YES! So mike then sung his songs and he felt so good. He forgot about Len for a while and just enjoyed being with his family again. He really felt like he fit in and that's all he really wanted.


End file.
